Transmutación
by Lady Delamort
Summary: En la tierra de lava y calor, una estrella ahí se alzó.


**Transmutación.**

**Undertale**.

**Mettaton y Alphys**.

.

.

.

El diversos escenario conformado por tonos grisáceos se fragmentó en oscuridad cuando los cables de cobre rodearon su estructura incorpórea, envolviendo casi como si le rozaran, logrando emitir una serie de vibraciones magnéticas que colisionaron con su alma, enlazándole a su nuevo cuerpo.

_Su cuerpo ideal._

No sintió ningún ápice de dolor, sólo una especie de cosquilleo proveniente del latir frenético de su alma ligeramente sólida ahora que se había desecho de su complexión fantasmagórica para ser transmutado a un enredado de cables y metal. Su esencia monstruosa prevaleció dando tenues temblores ante la exposición de materiales extraños acariciandole sin reparo, más ahora la notaba tan astral, como si formara parte de un eco que no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza.

Consideraba que debía de olvidarse de una vez de eso de atravesar superficies y ser invisible para los demás, ahora estaba preparado para deslumbrar a todo ser viviente que cruzará su visión. Sería una brillante estrella con chillón amarillo rodeándolo.

Podía visualizar el escenario en escena, todos aquellos pares de ojos impregnados en su figura iluminada por las linternas de colores. Rojo, azul, verde, celeste, mientras que un destellante amarillo cual oro se alzaría en medio de todos los tonos resaltando su figura perfecta.

Tal vivo color le daría esa atención que tanto había buscado. Podía escuchar los gritos eufóricos de gozo al darse cuenta que él estaba de pie frente ellos, y con una voz animada y divertida daría un saludo de lo más exagerado, pero que sacaría una sonrisa a más de alguno.

La gente se maravillaría con su cuerpo perfecto, lo amaría tanto como él ama ese arte de metal y cable que era él. Ya nunca más tendría como espectadores a unos lentos caracoles, a unas flores imitadoras, ni unas engañosas estrellas en una caverna.

_Él sería la Estrella del Subsuelo. Una real y palpable que invadiría todas las pantallas de sus espectadores._

_Su vida estaba repleta de tanto brillo..._

—¿Metta?

Despabilándose, incrustó su mirada en la figura de la reptil que soldaba parte de su cuerpo con un equipo adecuado para salvarse de las quemaduras. Había levantado los lentes protectores al percatarse de cómo el fantasma de tonalidad fucsia se había quedado viendo perdidamente el trozo de hierro que pronto sería su cuerpo, soñando despierto de cómo sería su nuevo mundo. Después de todo... ya no podía regresar a las amplias y mugres cataratas que antes habían sido su hogar. No después de la furtiva y seca despedida que había dado a sus familiares.

—¿Todavía te duele el alma? La última sección de transmutación fue muy intensa y casi logras enlazarte muy bien con la caja... —argumentó secándose el sudor de su frente, muy preocupada porque la alquimia empleada haya dejado secuelas en su amigo.

La verdad, es que ese tipo de magia no se le daba bien y si hubiera sido solamente por ella, hubiera preferido no tener que investigar sobre tan ancestral y casi extinto método de magia, más había terminado indagando más por petición del fantasma. Tuvo que recurrido al estudio de todo lo que había en el laboratorio sobre ello. Sus predecesores parecían haber dejado algo de información valiosa, pero aunque entendía el concepto, no lograba concebir una práctica exitosa y no existía mentor alguno para ayudarle a perfeccionar su técnica.

—Cuerpo, cariño, eso era mi nuevo cuerpo, no una caja —expresó en el acto con una sonrisa confiada y un tanto fastidiada, mientras más rápido se acostumbrasen a tratarlo como será, más rápido olvidarán cómo fue. Sin duda alguna, ese fantasma que ahora lucía se quedaría en el olvido.

—Si, si... pero es más práctico referirse así... —contestó algo cohibida, sonriendo nerviosamente. Su amigo era tan exigente.

Al no escuchar respuesta por parte del monstruo fantasma, Alphys se colocó devuelta los lentes protectores y se giró para continuar con el cuerpo de su amigo. Bajo una palanca que se encontraba a su costado y la temperatura del cuarto aumentó a intensidades alarmantes, pero ninguno de los dos monstruos presentes se inmutó. Uno por su incapacidad de sentir el ambiente a falta de piel y cualquier otro nervio sensible a las temperaturas, y la otra por estar ínfimamente relacionada a ese ambiente, su gruesa piel impedía de alguna forma que se mostrase afectada por el calor.

De un tubo de cemento comenzó a descender de manera precisa y paulatina, un chorro de lava, salpicando el metal con el cual la científica estaba trabajando. Alphys tomó las tenazas y acercó una mesa con más herramientas de acero para tener a la mano todo lo que necesitaría, y comenzó a moldear el metal que yacía derretido a causa del magma, de tal forma que comenzaba q distinguir una figura humanoide.

Mettaton se acercó a la orilla del área del trabajo, el permisivo líquido flamante de tonos amarillos, rojos y blancos parecían tomar el papel decisivo en su historia.

Una donde aquellos tonos azules, oscuros y tristes de Waterfall eran firmemente incinerados por la ardiente lava que recorría todo Hotland, donde su tono amarillo chillante cobraba terreno.

Todos esos tonos fríos serían trasmutados a esos tonos alegres y vibrantes. Dorado, rojo, anaranjado, blanco. Y él estaría en el centro de esa área vivaz, alzándose sobre la misma lava. Brillando como la estrella que siempre debió ser.

Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez, con un toque más ambicioso que antes, mientras miraba con impaciencia como Alphys cerraba la compuerta de lava y sellaba el metal para que el molde comenzara a enfriarse.

Se retiraba el traje convencional, más que todo por protocolo pues lograba aguantar la temperatura del magma en ciertas proporciones, y se limpió la frente con un paño que tenía la mano. Se giró hacia el fantasma, acomodando sus lentes.

—¿Continuamos con otra sesión entonces? —cuestionó rápidamente el monstruo fantasmagórico, impresionando a su compañera.

—Si te sientes bien...

Cualquier chance que le brindara lograr enlazarse de manera exitosa y completa con su cuerpo era bien aprovechado por el fantasma, de eso no había duda.

Sería transmutado a su cuerpo metálico donde se alzaría en ese mundo de tonos amarillos y rojos, donde sería la estrella de los deseos entre toda esa lava ardiente.

**『 *• ~ •*』**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hey! Lady reportándose con un pequeño one shot. Tengo muchísimos a decir verdad, subidos en Amino y Wattpad pero estoy como subiendo la versión mejorada de cada uno acá, editada y con texto extra 7w7r. **

**No sé si los subiré todos, aún depende de cómo me vaya en la app. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! No olvidéis dejar vuestro comentario si algo les gusto o impresionó, me ayudan muchísimo ~ 3**

**_Lady off~ !_**


End file.
